


[ÇEVİRİ] Do It For The Vine, Dude

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Yazar: bowlerrootxÇevirmen: doyeolight





	[ÇEVİRİ] Do It For The Vine, Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do It For The Vine, Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336609) by [bowlerrootx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerrootx/pseuds/bowlerrootx). 



> Yazar: bowlerrootx  
> Çevirmen: doyeolight

Sehun ve Chanyeol kötü şakalarla dolu bir Vine hesabı yönetiyorlar. Kurbanları da Kyungsoo. :3

-

Sehun'un bir Vine hesabı vardı. İnsanlar onun köpek eğiticisi olarak potansiyelini görmeyi reddettiklerinden hesabı toz bağlamıştı bu yüzden o ve en yakın arkadaşı Park Chanyeol bunun yerine kötü şakalarla dolu bir Vine yapmaya karar verdiler.

-

"Bunu yapacağım." Chanyeol kekeleyerek, yerinde titriyor çoktan temiz olan elini şortuna silip duruyordu. "Onun elini tutacağım."

"Tamam, Chanyeol. Buyur, yap." Sehun kameranın arkasında onu cesaretlendirdi.

Sehun kamerayı konumlandırırken kamera itelendi ve izleyiciler Chanyeol'ün apaçık bir üniversite kampüsünde, tek başına piknik masasında oturmuş bir şeyler okuyan bir erkeğe yaklaşmasını seyretmeye başladılar. Chanyeol elini sert bir şekilde masaya vurdu, çıkan ses Sehun'un telefonunun dandik mikrofonundan bile acı verici geliyordu. Adam başını kaldırdı, Sehun onu arkadan çekerken yüz ifadesi gizliydi ama telefon Chanyeol'ün ciddi yüz ifadesini mükemmel bir şekilde yakalamıştı.

"Benimle bilek güreşi yap." Chanyeol bileğini adamın önüne cup diye bıraktı ve elini sundu.

Video bulanıklaştı ve sona ermeden önce Sehun'un gürültülü kahkahasının başını yakaladı.

-

"Tanrım, ona baksana." Bir sonraki Vine Chanyeol'ün her zamanki gri, büyük kapüşonlusunu öne çekişini gösteriyordu, yüzü endişeliydi. "Çok yakışıklı görünüyor, onu çok fena öpmek istiyorum."

"Sana meydan okuyorum, dostum." Sehun'un sesi her zamanki gibi kameranın arkasından geliyordu.

Video Chanyeol'ün müzik binasının dışındaki alanda aşağıya doğru koşuşunda kesildi, kamera soldan sağa, onun hızla koşuşturmasını takip ediyordu ve ansızın "HEY BİR ÖPÜCÜK İSTER MİSİN?" diye bağırdı. Koşuşunu yavaşlatmadan müzik binasına geri dönmeden önce bir önceki Vine'daki aynı adama bir *Hershey Kisses fırlattı. (Bir çikolata markası, kiss İngilizcede öpücük anlamına geldiğinden kelime oyunu yapmış) Kamera adamın yüzünü ilk kez yakalayabildi, her ne kadar uzun mesafeden olsa da. Gözleri kocaman açıktı ve ağzı şok içinde komik bir şekle bürünmüştü.

"Aman tanrım," Telefon Sehun'un kendi kendine mırıldanışını kaydetti, sesinde apaçık bir inanamamazlık ve eğlenme vardı.

Chanyeol çikolatayı fırlattığında adam kendine neyin isabet edeceğini bilmediğinden geri kaçtı, gerçi bir parça çikolata kalın yün kazağına çarpıp yere düşerken hiçbir şey hissetmezdi. Genç adam, Chanyeol'ün kaybolduğu yere bakarken video ansızın onun yere eğilip kolunu uzattığı kısacık bir ana geçiş yaptı.

-

"Buraya kadar, bu olacak," Chanyeol kararlılıkla bir yere baktı, kendini yatıştırmak için yanaklarını tokatladı, "Gidip ondan bir date isteyeceğim."

"İşte bu, git ve kap koçum." Sehun mikrofona biraz fazla yakın bir şekilde söyledi.

Video Chanyeol'ün her zamanki kurbanına doğru yürümesine geçiş yaptı, bu kez arkadaşlarıyla bir masanın etrafında öğle yemeği yiyordu. Sehun yine onun arkasında, görüş açısı dışında, apaçık şüphenilmeyen kalabalıktan daha uzakta duruyordu. Kızıl kafa onların arkadaşına biraz delice dik dik bakarken masadaki herkes kafa karışıklığı içinde sessizleşti, öğle yemeği kutusundan bir *date çıkardı ve kameranın menfaati için gerekenden daha yüksek bir sesle, "Bu hurmayı alabilir miyim lütfen?" dedi. (Ç/N: İngilizcede date randevu anlamı dışında hurma anlamı da taşıyor)

Sehun'un telefonu karşıdakinin ne söylediğini seçemedi fakat izleyiciler onun başındaki hafif, tereddütlü eğilimi görebiliyorlardı sonrasında Chanyeol kocaman sırıtmış ve hurmayı ağzına tıkıştırmıştı.

"Teşekkürler!" Chanyeol hurmayı dilinin altına soktuğundan sözcükler tuhaf çıkmıştı.

-

Sehun'un Vine hesabı eşi benzeri görülmemiş bir yoğunluk yaşıyordu ve o bunu twitter hesabında linkleyerek her gün döngülerin artışını gururla seyrediyordu.

-

Bir sonraki Vine'da Chanyeol bir ev partisindeydi, birinin mutfağında yarısı bitirilmiş alkol şişeleriyle dolu dağınık bir masaya kararlılıkla bakıyordu. "Şimdi çılgınca bir şeyler yapacağım, dostum." Sehun'un telefonuna yaklaşarak ağzında kelimeleri geveledi böylece oturma odasında çalan müziğe sesi baskın gelebilecekti. "Şimdi gidip onu *üfleyeceğim (blow)"

"Oh lanet olsun, seni çılgın köpek," Sehun kamera arkasındaki yerinden söyledi, sesi kulağa Chanyeol ile aynı ölçüde kafası bir milyon geliyordu. "Seninle çok gurur duyuyorum, kaarşim."

Bir sonraki kesit dağınıktı. Kamera Chanyeol'ü göstermek için yukarıyı hedeflemeden önce tümüyle ahşap masayı gösteriyordu, Chanyeol favori başrollerinin yanına kayarken o da mutfak dolaplarında bir paket gevrek arıyor gibi görünüyordu. Sehun'un baş parmağı kazara mikrofonu örttü bu yüzden Chanyeol'ün "*Blow Job?" deyişi ve karşısındakine Chanyeol'ün kendisinin yaptığı kokteyl ile dolu bardağı uzatışı zar zor yakalandı. (Ç/N: Blow job oral seks anlamına gelmekle beraber bir kokteyl adı olarak da kullanılıyor)

Sehun bu kez çok yakın duruyordu, gizli kamera oynaması gerektiğini hatırlamak için ya da düzgünce yapmak için fazla sarhoştu.

Adam Sehun'a baktı, kameraya baktı, Chanyeol'e baktı ve sonra elindeki tek atma kadehine baktı.

Son birkaç milisaniye adamın kolunun yukarıya kısa ve yavaş hareketini gösterdi daha sonra video Chanyeol'ün likör masasına bakışına döndü.

-

Kyungsoo bayat şakalar üzerine kurulu bir Vine hesabının hedefi hâline gelmişti. Neden olduğunu bilmiyordu ve hesabın arkasındaki iki kişiyi tanımıyordu bile.

Pekâlâ, onları tanıyordu. Park Chanyeol ve Oh Sehun her ikisi de işi gücü gırgır olan, tüm üniversite öğrencilerinin bedenlerinin arzuladığı kampüs ünlüleri. Vine kampüs etrafında turlarına başlayıp da Sehun'un ikinci ya da üçüncü paylaşımı sonrası söndürülmesi güç bir ateş gibi yayıldığından bu yana, arkadaşlarından bu Vine için seçilmiş kişi olarak ne kadar şanslı olduğunu dinleyip durmuştu.

Kyungsoo uzun, şirin, neşeli kişileri tercih ediyordu yani çekim hissetmiyor değildi. Yine de kafası çok fena karışıktı ama bu Chanyeol'ün Kyungsoo'yu kampüs çevresinde takip edip ona her tür gülünç saçmalıkları sorduğu zamanlar aşırı sevimli görünmediği anlamına gelmiyordu. Ve bu Kyungsoo'nun ona bir date (randevu) vermeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu ya da onun Hershey Kiss'lerinden birini kabul etmeyeceği ya da onun Blow Job kokteylini çünkü Chanyeol ne zaman Kyungsoo ona uyum sağlasa çok mutlu görünüyordu ve Kyungsoo'nun kalbi gizlice Chanyeol'ün gülümsemesine kabarıyordu ve bu kesinlikle aptalcaydı.

Ama sorun değil dedi Kyungsoo kendi kendine. Bu, iki gencin yönettiği bir Vine hesabıydı ve şakalar da zararsızdı. Bu şakalar Chanyeol için Kyungsoo için olduğundan daha utanç vericiydi yani sorun etmesine gerek yoktu.

-

O kadar sorun etmiyordu ki bir gün Kyungsoo Vine'lardan birini kısmen aktif olmayan bir twitter hesabından alıntılayıp "şirin" yazdı.

Sehun bunu az kalsın görmüyordu çünkü bir günde çok fazla bildirim alıyordu, ünlü vinelarından birine gelen rastgele bir alıntı kolaylıkla gözden kaçabilirdi. Fakat o gözden kaçırmamıştı (ki bu gerçekten de bir mucizeydi çünkü Kyungsoo'nun twitter profil fotoğrafı kelimenin tam anlamyla siyah bir kareydi). İçgüdülerini takip ederek ve Kyungsoo'nun her ikisi de müzik kursunda olan Junmyeon ve Minseok ile konuşmalarını gizlice izleyerek parçaları bir araya getirmeyi başardı.

Sehun yakın bir zamanda onlarla karşılıklı takipleşmişti böylece onlar Sehun ve Chanyeol'ün gittikçe küçülen Vine fikir havuzunun dolmasına yardımcı olabilirlerdi. Junmyeon beklenenden daha komik çıkmıştı ve Minseok fikirleriyle daha cesurdu (en sonki 'sosisimi okşamak ister misin?' replikli ve daha sonra bir sosis-köpeğin dahil olduğu Vine tümüyle çılgınca ve tümüyle onların fikriydi. Junmyeon bir sonraki vineları için ev yapımı benekli penis yapacağını bile söylemişti. Sehun aşık olmuştu.) Kyungsoo'ya Vine hesabıyla olan bağlantılarını asla söylemeyeceklerine dair her ikisi de yemin etmişlerdi. Fakat Sehun Kyungsoo'nun bir twitter hesabı olduğunu dahi düşünmemişti!

Alıntının linkini derhal Chanyeol'e gönderdi çünkü bu Kyungsoo'nun onların ne yaptığından haberi olduğunun ilk belirtisi olması bir yana aynı zamanda bunun şirin olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Sehun bir dakika sonra bir telefon araması aldı ve Chanyeol beş dakika boyunca onun kulağına çığlık attı.

-

Chanyeol yaklaşık olarak üç gündür normalden hızlı bir şekilde soluk alıp veriyordu ve durma belirtisi gösterdiği yoktu.

Her ikisi de Chanyeol'ün yatağında oturmuş kendi telefonlarına bakıyorlardı. Fakat Sehun, Chanyeol'den habersizce onu gizlice videoya çekiyordu. Tüm bunlar vinelar ile başladıysa vinelarla da güzel bir sona erişecekti.

Kamera Chanyeol'ün şüphesini çekmemek için her zamanki açısından biraz daha aşağıya eğilmişti, Chanyeol'ün telefonuna baktığı görülüyordu, yüzündeki tekmelenmiş köpek yavrusu ifadesiyle alt dudağını dişleriyle hırpalıyordu.

"O 'şirin' dedi, Sehun," diyerek sızlandı, "Bu ne anlama geliyor?"

"Bence senden hoşlanıyor," video sesi vasıtasıyla Sehun'un duygusuz ifadesini yakaladı.

"Hayır, öyle değil," Chanyeol huysuzca reddetti," Gerçekten ne anlama geliyooooor?"

Chanyeol'ün bedeni tüm gücünü kaybetti ve önündeki yastığa yüzü düştü.

Bir sonraki Vine sonuncusundan birkaç dakika sonra başladı, Chanyeol yatakta yine aynı pozisyondaydı fakat bu kez yastığa solumak yerine yastığı göğsüne yaklaştırarak kucaklamıştı.

"O çok ateşli, Sehun." Chanyeol yumuşak refakatçisine doğru mırıldandı. "Ve Minseok bana onun çok iyi yemek yaptığını söyledi." Büyük, yuvarlak, parlak gözleriyle baktı ve Sehun onu 'duymazdan geldiğinde' dudaklarını sarkıttı.

"Onunla bebekler büyütmek istiyorum."

-

İkinci vine yüklendikten sonra yarım saat içinde yorum kısmı patladı ve herkes Obama üçüncü dönem için seçilmişçesine çığlık atıyordu çünkü KIZIL SAÇLI ÇOCUK DİĞER ÇOCUĞA ABAYI YAKMIŞTI BU BİR ŞAKA HESABI DEĞİLDİ HER ŞEY GERÇEKTİ.

Yorumlar ne pahasına olursa olsun korunması gereken en sevimli kıymetli tarçın rulosu capsinin tekrarıyla, ağlama ve gülme simgelerinin çeşitli kombinasyonlarıyla dolmuştu ve insanlar basitçe, 'bu çocuk fena mağlup olmuş' diyorlardı. Herkes Chanyeol'ün hayallerinin erkeğini elde etmesini ve onunla sevimli, güzel bebekler büyütmesini istiyordu.

Arkadaşları ve hatta uzaktan tanıdıkları bile Kyungsoo'ya her iki Vine'ın da linkini bir milyon bir kez atmışlardı. Gün boyu telefon bildirimlerini kapattı fakat gece yatağa gittiğinde bile yüzünden gülümsemeyi silemedi.

-

Ama bir sonraki gün iki Vine da silindi ve hesap protestolara, akabinde gelen neler olduğuna ilişkin geniş tahmin yürütmelere rağmen sessiz kaldı.

Kyungsoo endişeli değildi. Chanyeol öğrendiği ve silmelerini istediği için sildikleri apaçık ortadaydı. Chanyeol'ün onunla bebekler büyütmek istediğini kabul edişi pek çoğuna göre sevimli olabiirdi fakat belki de Chanyeol'e göre azap verici derecede utandırıcıydı. Kyungsoo, Sehun'un çoktan dizlerinin üstüne çöküp af dileyip dilemediğini merak ediyordu. Kyungsoo bunu kendisine yapmaya çalışan herkesi kesinlikle öldürürdü.

-

Kyungsoo endişeliydi. Chanyeol Vine'lar için haftada bir yanına yaklaşırdı fakat Kyungsoo'nun onu son görüşünden bu yana bir ay olmuştu, silinen Vine'ların paylaşıldığı zamandan bu yana bir ay...Bir yanı onun yeniden gelip gülünç şeyler sormasını bekliyordu fakat bu muhtemelen büyük ifşa sonrası çok fazla umut beslemek olurdu. Chanyeol tümüyle ortadan kaybolmuştu.

Park Chanyeol saklanıyordu ve Kyungsoo aktif bir şekilde kampüs çevresinde aramış olduğu hâlde bulamıyordu.

-

Junmyeon ona adresini sunduğunda Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün ön kapısına dikildi. Junmyeon'un Chanyeol ve Sehun'un nerede yaşadığını bilme sebebinden tümüyle emin değildi fakat sorma zahmetine girmedi.

Chanyeol kapıyı savurarak açtığında ve karşısında kimin durduğunu gördüğünde nefesi kesildi, geriye sendeledi.

"Bence bana gerçekten bir *date (randevu) borçlusun," Kyungsoo pat diye söyleyiverdi.

Chanyeol kocaman açılmış gözleriyle ona bakıyordu, ağzı açılıyor ve sonra kapanıyor ne söyleyeceğini bulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ve bir öpücük ve bir blowjob," Kyungsoo parmaklarıyla saydı ve Vine'ların diğer yarısının hayal gücü kuvvetli bir şekilde Chanyeol'ün aletini ima ettiğini fakat aslında onu kastetmediklerini hatırladığında durmaya karar verdi. "Fakat sorun değil," Chanyeol kendi tükürüğünde boğulurken çabucak ekledi (muhtemelen o da aynı şeyleri hatırlamıştı), "Bunu ağırdan alabiliriz."

Chanyeol acılı bir yüz ifadesiyle ona bakmaya devam etti ve bu noktada Kyungsoo biraz tuhaf hissetmeye başladı. Silinen iki Vine'ın da bir şaka olması mümkün müydü? Gerçekte, Kyungsoo'ya Chanyeol'ün ondan gerçekten hoşlandığını düşündürecek acımasız bir şaka mıydı?

"Filmleri severim," Kyungsoo çaresizce ekledi, Chanyeol'ün duymak istediği bir şeyler söylemesini ya da eğer Kyungsoo'nun tümüyle yanlış anladığı, kampüs ünlüsü, tüm öğrencilerin bedenlerinin arzuladığı kişinin aslında ondan hoşlanmadığı gerçekse bu meseleye son vermesini umuyordu.

"Sen..." Chanyeol duraksadı ve kapı çerçevesini sıkıca kavradı, "film mi...istiyorsun?"

Kyungsoo rahatlamayla bir nefes çekti ve güldü, "Evet, film istiyorum."

-

Chanyeol nihayet Sehun'un hıyarlık ettiği ve nerdeyse hayatını mahvediyor olduğu için yaptığı özürü kabul ettiğinde Sehun, Chanyeol'ün mutluluğunun kaynağı olarak tüm övgüyü kendisine aldı. Aynı zamanda yeni sevimli kampüs çiftini Vine'da saldırganca belgeliyordu. Kyungsoo Chanyeol ile randevularına Sehun'un erişim hakkını kısıtladığında, yan hobi olarak kimsenin sormadığı ilişki tavsiyeleri veriyor ve ara sıra Vivi ile köpek eğitimine dair tavsiyelerde bulunuyordu. Kyungsoo bunu nasıl yapardı ama, gerçekten. Sehun'un tehlikede olan ünlü bir Vine hesabı vardı.

Fakat sorun değil. Vivi sahibi büyük başarıya eriştikten sonra biraz ilgi odağı olmayı hak ediyordu.

Kyungsoo Vine ününe son vermişti (aslında başlangıçta hiç hoşuna gitmemişti o sadece Chanyeol'den hoşlanmıştı) fakat Chanyeol hâlâ yorum bölümünde herkesin samimi pırıltılarla onların gelmiş geçmiş en şirin çift olduklarını söylemelerinin tadını çıkarıyordu.

Bu yüzden Kyungsoo eğer onlardan birinin kendisine şapşal şapşal gülümsemesini istiyorsa, muhtemelen o ikisinin önerdiği aptal numaralara ayak uydurmaya devam edecekti.

 

-SON-

Ç/N: Ben okurken de çevirirken de keyif aldım. Şakalar İngilizce kelime oyunlarıyla yapıldığı için en iyi nasıl çevirebilirim diye düşündüm umarım bu şekilde olmasını yadırgamamış ve de hikayeden keyif almışsınızdır. Ve bence de gelmiş geçmiş en şirin çift ChanSoo, tabii ki taraf tutmuyorum :P Son olarak, yorum yapar mıydınız? :3


End file.
